narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4/Archive 1
Info It's been confirmed that Storm 4 will be playable on Xbox One and PC Steam in additional to PS4. Also the Japanese official website of the game has been released. Someone need to add those information as well as adding the logo image into the article. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 04:47, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, I requested a sysop to added the image to the article. You can add on to my request with the info you just provided. :P ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 04:49, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Seems like the ninja Fox-boss added the info. Now all that's left is the image. :P ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 04:55, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Point proven. Ten's a ninja. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 04:57, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::: Can a sysop change the article image to this image of the game cover. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 05:58, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Boss Battles I think we should add a section for confirmed boss battles like Madara Uchiha with his Susanoo Nine-Tails, and when we get more info, gameplay or trailers showing off other bosses we should add them as well. --Chrillbill (talk) 18:45, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Bump. --Chrillbill (talk) 13:49, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll chime in- sorry no one else was noticing you! We've done that in the past with Storm 3, so I don't see why we wouldn't do it with this one. For my money, I would say go ahead and create the subsection on the page. Sometimes if they don't notice you, just go ahead with it and see how people react. Sometimes, they're usually just cool with it. Others they have problems, which then leads to everyone coming here to talk about it. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 17:45, December 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks for your reply Kirin, I would add it myself but the page is locked for some reason so I can't edit it so I was hoping an admin or sysop would see this and add it themselves since it seems normal users can't do it right now. --Chrillbill (talk) 10:29, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Confirmed Playable Characters Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata from "The Last" are confirmed playable. --Questionaredude (talk) 14:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC) :The page is STILL locked? Now Hanabi has been confirmed.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 17:30, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Why is this page still locked? I want to add information as well since nobody else is doing it, like the confirmed boss battles, team ultimate jutsus and the new "leader swap" feature. --Chrillbill (talk) 20:28, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Issues in the past over new and unreleased videogames (and other pending future products) is that too many users would just insert information that was likely, but not confirmed or sourced, such as this user. It will stay protected and if new info is released, we'll ask sysops to add it. 20:33, March 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::I take that back. It's been unprotected. Hopefully you guys don't do anything bad enough to get it protected again x) 20:06, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks WindStar! :D --Chrillbill (talk) 09:35, March 20, 2015 (UTC) I don't rember Hanabi being playable according to AnimeNewsNetwork [[User:Akame_of_the_Demon_Sword_Murasame|'Akame_of_the_Demon_Sword_Murasame']]村雨(Talk) 20:13, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero, Hiashi, and Obito According to this scan, Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero will be in the game as a combination jutsu between Naruto and Sasuke, although the scan refers to it as "Amaterasu infused Rasenshuriken". Also, Obito Uchicha is back, and Hiashi Hyuga is in the game as either a playable character or an assist. Arawn 999 (talk) 04:44, March 21, 2015 (UTC) New Trailer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKHJEXiUy8I[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 23:19, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Weird. For some arbitrary reason, anytime someone makes an edit to the page, "January 1, 2015" sporadically gets added to the "japanese release" parameter. For instance, I remember making an edit to the page a while ago, and for whatever reason, the date randomly appeared, but I didn't touch the parameter at all. Now, I see it happens with every other edit made on the page. Is there something wrong? 22:12, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :That only happens when you edit the page with the form I think. When the page is edited with the form, the "1" gets added to the day of release field. If you delete that number, or bypass the form by going directly to source mode. Omnibender - Talk - 23:08, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::No, I never edit with form. I always click "edit this page" and do everything in source mode (and yet it still happened). 23:12, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, I went in source mode, changed nothing, previewed the changes, and nothing changed. Omnibender - Talk - 01:09, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Keep it blank until you know the exact date--''~UltimateSupreme 06:22, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Ultimate Jutsu Rinnegan Sasuke, Six Paths Naruto, Yin Seal Sakura, Edo Tensei Madara, Juubi Obito -- Umishiru (talk) 06:17, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :Stuff from the E3 demo we currently have no articles about: Sasuke's awakening jutsu is Susanoo Chidori. We currently just list that as a variation in Chidori's article. It it were up only to me, an article would be made, and this would be one of those cases we use game names for unnamed manga stuff. However, I know how anal other people are about that, so discuss. Sasuke's normal Chidori is the one with the Six Paths chakra. His strengthened jutsu (the one you hold down for longer or something) is called Amenotejikara, but looks the same as his Six Paths chakra Chidori. Naruto's awakening jutsu is something the game is calling "Tailed Beast Wind Style Rasen Shuriken". As far as I could tell, it just seems to be a stronger version of Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, which is Naruto's normal jutsu. No idea what if he has strengthened jutsu. Sakura's awakening jutsu is called "Solid Gold Fist". Seems to be a chakra enhanced strength punch. All angles look bad, so I can't tell if it looks like something we've seen in the manga. This actually debuted in UNSR as far as I can tell, as awakening jutsu for both Sakura and Tsunade. Never managed to find the Japanese name while looking for combo names. Nothing new from Edo Madara, we don't have a page for his awakening jutsu, which I do have the Japanese name for, but it debuted in UNSR as well. For Juubito, we still don't have a page for his jutsu, "Truth-Seeking Scorch", which looks like a TSB beam, and his awakening jutsu, "Six Paths: Cross Lantern". Haven't seen a good enough with showcasing that one though. It either hits nothing or sends the opponent to one of those strike back actions. The jutsu itself looks like a mini Tenpenchii of fire and lightning. Omnibender - Talk - 16:17, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::We have stuff like "One-Tailed Rasengan", "Flapping Chidori" and Steaming Danger Tyranny: Sleeve Cutter that were considered to be too close to the techniques to be separate articles, but there's also Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique: Pillar (Guilty as charged), which is the same way, but has its own article. I would like a new article, personally. Don't know how the rest feel.--Omojuze (talk) 17:04, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Something tells me Naruto's moveset isn't finished. That's the same Ouji and Awakening he has in his Tailed Beast Mode in Revolution.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:18, June 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::...Okay? 20:23, June 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::The same thing was done for the demo of the previous game. Naruto had placeholder jutsu until the game came out with the uodated moveset.Umishiru (talk) 20:12, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh For Madara his Awakening was changed to fit the new way those are handled now.Umishiru (talk) 20:14, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Edo Madara's Ultimate In Revolution And 4 Is Just A Perfect Susanoo Slashing, lol. Bob1200 (talk) 11:38, November 20, 2015 (UTC) The weird thing is, that in the scan showing Six Paths Madara and Eight Gates Guy, they gave names for Sasuke and Naruto's normal and ultimate jutsu. I think these might be one of those cases the same character has more than one available moveset, even if only the UJ is different. Omnibender - Talk - 20:35, June 20, 2015 (UTC) Cover Just posting this here: We're using the wrong cover it seems. The actual cover can be seen here. 16:39, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :Not the wrong cover, it was a promotional cover for the game. And yeah, it should be changed when becomes available. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 16:42, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Well alright, you know about it better than I. :) 16:44, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Multiple Jutsus?! Someone typed down in the Storm 4 article that the game's gonna have customizable jutsus and ultimate jutsus like in the older Ultimate Ninja series and Storm 1. Which source reveals this? :Dunno if there has been an article on it, but there are several demo videos out there showing it. Only example so far is is choosing Kakashi's jutsu. Option are Lightning Cutter and Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. It's also quite likely to be the case for ultimate jutsu, because SPSM Naruto currently has the same ultimate he had in a previous game, so that'll either change, or be one of his ultimate jutsu options. Omnibender - Talk - 02:51, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Sakura changing normal Jutsu and Ultimate in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4nQuN1cp6A Boss fight or not? So, Bob1200 insists that the third screenshot in this confirms that there is a boss fight that is a continuation of the final Obito v Naruto boss fight from Storm 3. The third screenshot in question seems to be a mission/stage selection game menu, that while certainly hints such a fight, in no way confirms it. Can we get more opinions on this? Omnibender - Talk - 17:06, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :If it's not confirmed, it doesn't get inserted. As of now, this isn't a boss fight.--Mina talk | 17:55, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Its Also On Saiyanisland here If U Need A More Reliable Source, lol. Tbh The Boss Fight From Storm 3 Is The Only Scenario Where Kurama Mode Naruto Fought Obito In His War Mask In The Entire Series. If Its Not Ruled As A Boss Fight, Then Its Not A Canon Fight At All, lol. I Feel Like If It Wasn't Continued From Storm 3 There Would Be A Massive Canon Gap Where Obito's Mask Got Broken By Naruto. Bob1200 (talk) 18:30, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::: What If We Add It As A Possible Boss Fight Instead Of A Confirmed One? Bob1200 (talk) 19:16, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::No. Omnibender - Talk - 20:22, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::: And Why Not? It Is Confirmed To Be IN The Game, And Its More Than Likely Going To Be A Boss Fight, Since It Was In Storm 3. So I Don't See A Reason To Not List It As A Possible Boss Fight. Bob1200 (talk) 20:45, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I'm not going to listen to a guy who caps every word he writes. And anyway, how is it confirmed in any way? The links you gave hint at something but prove nothing.--JOA2021:10, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::::It Says Directly In The Text Above The Screenshots That The Naruto VS Tobi Screenshot Is Presumed To Be A Continuation Of The Storm 3 Boss Fight, To Fit Into The Canon. But Also, Its The Only Point In Time Where Naruto And Tobi (War Mask) Fought Each Other Legitimately. Meaning There Is No Other Conclusion Than It Being A Major Boss Fight. Bob1200 (talk) 22:42, August 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think it should be added as a boss fight until it's confirmed. Besides, how do you know it's a boss? Technically, we've done that boss fight already in Storm 3, so why should we do it again? I just think it's more likely to be a "normal" battle, is all. It's also possible this is a Ninja World Timeline, and it just gives you the option to replay the battle from Storm 3. babyxd001 (talk) 18:57, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Characters http://naruto-game.bngames.net/character/ ← Apparantly, that's the list of characters for this game. It updates its list occasionally. If verified, Yagura needs to be added then, if he isn't already. 16:42, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yagura is in now, but Taka Sasuke is not, interestingly enough. Babyxd001 (talk) 19:25, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Uh, yes, he is. Omnibender - Talk - 19:55, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, I meant Sasuke in Akatsuki Robes, though he's most likely a costume/alternate moveset for one of the other Sasukes. My mistake. Babyxd001 (talk) 05:04, August 18, 2015 (UTC) New Trailer A new trailer revealing that Sasuke's Senjutsu Susanoo, Susanoo-Clad Kurama, and Obito fused to Black Zetsu will be playable, at least in Story Mode. Also, Itachi and Shinsui can use Complete Body - Susanoo, which the game calls Perfect Form Susanoo. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgBdDTStkzM Arawn 999 (talk) 18:29, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :We have already known about some of this stuff. Munchvtec (talk) 18:30, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :: I saw that. I just thought it might be worth mentioning that Obito + Black Zetsu is playable, and that Sasuke can use Senjutsu Susanoo, though it might be prudent to hold off mentioning them until we know they'll be available outside story mode. Arawn 999 (talk) 18:46, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Gameplay Videos. Six Paths Kakashi vs Naruto(The Last), 8 Gates Gai vs Six Paths Kakashi, Hinabi Gameplay, SP Kakashi vs Sasuke(The Last), Naruto and Sasuke Gameplay with horribad interview, Naruto(The Last), Hinabi, and Uchiha's showboating, Team Uchiha vs Team 7, SP Kakashi vs Yin Seal Sakura(She going ham yo), SP Kakashi vs 8, Rikudo Madara gameplay(including awakening), Uchiha Coouples Therapy Just encase there is something we missed.Umishiru (talk) 17:49, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Game's End storyline set after Valley of End Rematch > Sasuke's departure from Konoha http://gematsu.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/NUNS4-Adventure-Mode-Scan_10-29-15.jpg Seems to be before Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara & Shikamaru Novels > Last > Sakura & Naruto and Hinata's wedding Novels > New Era (Post-Credit Last > Naruto's Inauguration > Chapter 700 > Boruto Movie > possible Boruto anime/manga). Look at Naruto's right arm for example - ScottKazama, talk, 29, October 2015 :The novels are not canon, so they doesn't matter though. Kishimoto only acknowledged "the last" and the "Boruto" movies as part of the main storyline from the non manga material, so the rest is as good as any other non-canon movie, part of the non-canon extended universe. Not too surprising given the fact that all of the novels have nothing to do with Kishimoto outside of the cover drawings and almost all of them reference or directly tie in to non-canon movies like Blood prison or filler arcs like the bikouchuu search arc from part 1. --Exkirion (talk) 01:53, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Or the novels are semi-canon which s how this wiki has been treating them. As for why they are not in storm 4: Time constraints, potential dlc, and so on.--Umishiru (talk) 05:33, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Kaguya's ougi We have no info on it, so no point in making an article for now, but I'm leaving registered here for future reference that Kaguya's ougi is named . Omnibender - Talk - 23:06, November 12, 2015 (UTC) : It apparently involves her turning into her rabbit-headed Ten-Tails form both as a boss and as her Ultimate: http://www.saiyanisland.com/2015/11/naruto-storm-4-kaguyas-tailed-beast-transformation/ Arawn 999 (talk) 03:04, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Brief view into some team jutsu and boss battles. HereUmishiru (talk) 09:51, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Allied Shinobi Forces vs Great Ninja War Can we eventually settle this annoying conflict with Allied Shinobi Forces vs Great Ninja War terminology? Because continious cancel of each other's edits brings literally nothing, we must discuss it to have something to begin with. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:46, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :I sent him a message on his page, but to no response so I changed it back. Though I feel like I should have waited a few more days now that I think about it. --Questionaredude (talk) 18:36, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I got your message, but frankly, I see no reason to put "Great Ninja War". "Allied Shinobi Forces" works fine. Also, you claimed "terminology changed" and yet look at these two, specifically 忍_大戦(couldn't find second kanji). It hasn't changed at all. So if "Great Ninja War" wasn't added in Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 or Revolution-pages, why add it to UNS4? --JouXIII (talk) 18:49, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::: Alright, that makes sense. I yield. Go ahead and revert my edit. --Questionaredude (talk) 19:08, November 27, 2015 (UTC) "Madara Uchiha" Just wanted to point out that on the official website, the name for Obito's Fourth Shinobi World War outfit is "Madara Uchiha", not "Shinobi World War"... among other differences. If we're aiming to reflect the official material, this page needs a lot of renaming. Arawn 999 (talk) 16:01, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :If that's what the official listing is then yes, change it up. Munchvtec (talk) 18:29, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :: My Japanese is a little rusty. Also, Obito's Jinchuriki form is called "Ten Tails" ... (I can't decipher the rest of it), while Madara's Jinchuriki form is called "Six Paths". Arawn 999 (talk) 20:10, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: Obito's form is referred to as "Ten-Tails Jinchūriki".--ScruffyC (talk) 16:21, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :::: There we have it. So, shouldn't the labels on the page be changed to reflect what the game is calling them? Arawn 999 (talk) 17:35, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yes they should. Though any links would still need to stay. Munchvtec (talk) 18:15, January 15, 2016 (UTC) As much as I would like to label them as they are in the came, some of them are just plain wrong. Rinnegan Sasuke is listed as Rinnesharingan Sasuke in the official site's character page. Stuff is that bad. Omnibender - Talk - 18:26, January 15, 2016 (UTC) :So we put a redirect to the actual articles and keep what the game lists? Munchvtec (talk) 18:28, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Sound Four" So the characters is Sound Four is confirmed in Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 18:29, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :Isn't that just leaked information? If so then it won't be added until proven. Munchvtec (talk) 18:28, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Wood Human Technique Some new screenshots have shown Hashirama fighting against Madara in free battle via his Wood Human Technique, should we list it as his SM version awakening (cause "god awakening" of his Revolution True Thousand Hands likely won't get into Storm 4, and it must be the replacement) or wait a bit until this'll be confirmed for sure? Ravenlot 27 (talk) 18:38, December 14, 2015 (UTC) : Let's wait for either more info or a more complete demo.--Questionaredude (talk) 18:39, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Gamakichi amongst playable characters I wonder if listing Gamakichi amongst playable characters list is really nessessary. There's a lot of characters or their versions (for example, yound Hashirama of the VoTE battle) which appear to be playable only in boss battles, yet we don't mention them. Besides, the same applies to the BZ-coated Obito. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 13:52, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Young Hashirama is still just Hashirama. I don't think it'll end up like it, but there's still time for them to announce BZObito as its own character. Omnibender - Talk - 14:02, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Reverse Garem Jutsu According to the latest trailer, should it be considered as Naruto/Sasuke/Sai Collaboration Ultimate or not? Ravenlot 27 (talk) 18:31, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yes.--Questionaredude (talk) 20:28, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Already added, so doesn't come into the question anymore. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:41, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Ultimate Jutsu I Think For This Game Only Because U Can Select Ur Ultimate Jutsu, There Should Be A New Section For The Confirmed Possible Ultimate Jutsu For Each Character. Like For Example, Itachi Would Have Like, Tsukiyomi, Yasaka Matagama, Etc. Bob1200 (talk) 12:03, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :We never list Ultimate Jutsu but I do not understand why don't we :D In other words, --Ghostrick142 (talk) 12:39, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Let's settle the issue with Combination Ultimate Since in the section there's written "This is the list of select teams of characters that have new Combination Ultimate Jutsu when paired with each other", it doesn't seem rationale to put in either Hiashi or Akatsuki characters - the former isn't even playable, moreover, you can't put more than 3 characters in the team, and with the Akatsuki guys we still don't know who of them are the actual teamed up characters and who just steps in during the technique's performance. That's why I see no reason for these edits to stay there. What do the others think about this issue? Ravenlot 27 (talk) 21:12, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :I agree. --JouXIII (talk) 21:16, January 19, 2016 (UTC) ::That's a terrible idea. All that is necessary in this case is to word it better. For stuff we don't know, we'll add it when we do know, what so hard about it? Omnibender - Talk - 22:27, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Combination Awakening Some latest scans revealed the existence of so said combination awakening of Naruto/Sasuke (Susanoo-clad Kurama), I think it's worth mentioning, but I'm not sure which section this info belongs to or if there should be a separate section. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 21:15, January 20, 2016 (UTC) :Anyone? Ravenlot 27 (talk) 10:47, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Probably should be mentioned in the main paragraph. I plan on doing a big summary of the latest new info from the last couple days. Omnibender - Talk - 17:38, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :::OK Ravenlot 27 (talk) 17:53, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Latest scans info So, the other day, a ton of scans with a ton of info was released. Here are summaries, mostly on what we don't have. In the first one: loads of of old news about game mechanics, some of which we do not mention to their full detail, like armour break and the environmental effects. The big new thing here is , which is different from . Linked Awakening is when you have all your characters awaken at the same time. Combined Awakening seems to be two characters "merging" together during awakening. The example here is Naruto and Sasuke during Majestic Attire: Susanoo. Maybe also some online stuff. In the second one: what appear to be tips on how to use some of the new characters, they even give names of some combos. Of the ones we don't have, there seems to be a Wind Release for Boruto (don't know if it's with the Kote) which appears to be "Tornado", written in katakana, but not exactly in the usual way. Sarada's seem to be a shurikenjutsu named "Yaiba no something", I'm not sure of the kanji, dunno if scan quality. The Last's Sasuke has (I'm pretty sure it's 斬, but the hiragana are too small to tell the actual pronunciation). The Last's Naruto has . Playable characters are also listed in the bottom across this and the next two scans. Third one is the same for other characters. Kaguya's, whose combos appear to change with the dimension she's in, has in her lava dimension. Six Paths Madara's is too small for me to read, but I think it's "x道". Six Paths Obito's is also too small to get everything, but I think it's "x月". Zetsuobito's is . Rin's is . Fourth one begins the Combination Ultimate names. The one with all jinchūriki is , it's the time they all smashed Madara with their tails. Kakashi and Obito's is . Hyūga's is . Team Minato's is . Akatsuki's is . Final scan is about Combination Ultimates from The Last and Boruto movies. The Last's Naruto and Sasuke's is boringly named . The Last's Naruto and Hinata's is . Boruto and Sarada's is . I'd like to ask everyone not to create pages on these yet. I'd like to have the translations checked first, and most of these, we don't have enough gameplay footage to make articles out of it. Omnibender - Talk - 21:18, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :Boruto's "Wind Release" stuff says something along the lines of "Punching the opponent in the sky, it's a chance for an attack". It says トルネイドハイ Toruneido Hai, meaning Tornado High. :The missing kanji in Sarada's technique is (possibly) 罠 Wana, meaning Trap. :Sasuke's is correct. :I'm trying to get in contact with the OP over at SI to acquire better scans, I'll come back to this tomorrow (or so). • Seelentau 愛 議 22:19, January 21, 2016 (UTC) ::As far as I can tell, Six Paths Obito's combo seems to be , which is translated as "moon visible in the morning"... ::Attack of Tailed Beasts seems to be (same as Shingeki no Kyojin). ::Not 100% sure, of course, but these kanji are the closest I could find to be similar to ones in the scans. Well, let's what Seelentau will find...--JouXIII (talk) 00:47, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's 残月, but it's difficult to translate. It's the term for a moon that remained until the morning hours, wikipedia gives me "Morning Moon". Maybe we should just go with that. :::The TB attack is indeed 尾獣総進撃 Bijū Sōshingeki, meaning Tailed Beast Full Charge. :::I asked here for the first kanji of Madara's jutsu, let's see if they will answer~ • Seelentau 愛 議 11:55, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::Madara's is 瞬道 Shundō. It means Instant Way. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:05, January 22, 2016 (UTC) :::::Rin's is . • Seelentau 愛 議 12:08, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::: The Japanese name of "Six Paths: Almighty Scream"(as seen in upper left corner of this scan) is --JouXIII (talk) 15:46, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Kaguya's jutsu in her ice stage, which the English game calls "Divine Ice Chamber" looks like is 天之氷室, but I can't read the hiragana, and Obito's thrown lance Wood Release: Cutting Technique was given its own name. Appears to be . Game called it "Wood Style: Charging Lance". Omnibender - Talk - 14:35, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Kaguya's Ice technique is . --JouXIII (talk) 15:18, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::A bit late, but regarding the Zangetsu, there's other technique that uses the same kanji 残, Amaterasu: Lingering Fire. So while Morning Moon isn't bad name, there's also option of Lingering Moon.--JouXIII (talk) 15:48, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Not really, no. Both are actual Japanese terms. Flames linger, a moon doesn't, right? • Seelentau 愛 議 18:48, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, if moon is staying up 'till dawn, you could say it's lingering... But I guess that's just me. Just trying to help. --JouXIII (talk) 20:26, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Clarification: Boruto and Sarada Mainly because this is just confusing the hell out of me involving this game's DLC and the article itself isn't really helping much. Boruto and Sarada are noted as Pre-Order, Day 1 Exclusive characters under the "Characters" section. However, they also show up under "DLC", at least implying they are not Pre-Order Exclusives. Sooo which is it? Or was the developers super vague like this on purpose?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:17, January 29, 2016 (UTC) They are exclusive to pre-orders and day one editions, but are not included on the disc, therefore making them DLC, unlike the The Last characters which can be unlocked in-game after completing story mode. LeeHatake93 (talk) 00:57, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Do we have these already? From here: * * * and just for completeness: • Seelentau 愛 議 00:53, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :I created Shūen Gudōdama a while back. The four Amenominaka variants Kaguya has (the two you listed listed, plus ice and return to normal) we don't. Omnibender - Talk - 01:02, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Zetsu Tobi So, I've watched a stream of story mode, and in it, the Tobi Zetsu (Guruguru) appears to have Obito's moveset for his "Tobi" incarnation. You know, the funny ones. Omnibender - Talk - 20:42, January 31, 2016 (UTC) :playable alt? Or did CC2 do more of that disgusting story mode only bullshit? ::i heard there was playable white haired DMS Obito in the story too.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 20:45, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Story mode only. During Obito's rehab, he fights a ton of White Zetsu clones, sometimes there's this silly "pick the correct one" with Guruguru (the fake ones have poo like masses on their bodies, no I'm not making this up), and at some point you fight him, and he has those combos Obito in his Tobi persona first got in Storm 2. Omnibender - Talk - 20:51, February 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::And you fight him with Oro w/ Hiruzen support. its fucking lazy. Same thing with Shirtless Madara, Black-Zetsu Obito and DMS Obito. they could have been all costumes available to play as outside of Story. Also suck a cocktease B/W-Zetsu is in the Akatsuki CUJ but not a playable character. Cant believe they give us fodder like Hanabi, Rin, Iruka and Konohamaru but no Zetsu.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 21:16, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::Come on, guys, you know it's actually not the right place to discuss Storm 4 aspects. Create a forum threat for that if you want to. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 21:49, February 1, 2016 (UTC) The Fan Want Tho. I've Seen Multiple Additions And Subtractions Of Toneri, And Just Recently Mitsuki And Izuna, Lmao. Is It Possible To Do Anything About This? Cuz Its Rather Annoying. Bob1200 (talk) 06:59, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Everything I think?. Too bad you can't change the language of the game to Japanese, would make things sooo much easier. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:35, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :Did we already had Rin's Ultimate Jutsu? If not, it's . --JouXIII (talk) 19:43, February 9, 2016 (UTC) ::I think most jutsu and ougi are already out there somewhere. I've already found three Japanese UNS4 sites, so if they add something about combos, I'll know as well. Omnibender - Talk - 19:51, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Two of the videos are Chinese, one is English and one is actually German. So aside from the English names, there's not much else for us :/ • Seelentau 愛 議 20:01, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Some Changes Kage Summit Sasuke is the only Uchiha that can awaken to his Armored Susanoo in this game. Itachi's and Shisui's armored Susanoos have been replaced by the perfect Susanoo. Also, the wall running feature is exclusive to certain boss battles in story mode and does not return in free battle. LeeHatake93 (talk) 00:50, February 14, 2016 (UTC)